1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nuclear fuel. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of preparing a nuclear fuel, to a nuclear fuel particle and to a nuclear fuel element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a nuclear reactor of the high temperature gas-cooled type, use is made of fuel comprising a plurality of spherical fuel elements. The fuel elements include a core comprising fuel particles, each having a kernel of fissile material, dispersed in a matrix. The spherical fuel elements are known as pebbles and the nuclear reactor of this type is generally known as a pebble bed reactor.